Beautiful Abomination
by Twilightvamp0
Summary: After the Cullen's leave, Bella finds out she is a mixture of things and a lot of people want to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Abomination**

**Prologue **

**? P.O.V**

I ran through the woods faster, trying to escape them. I hugged my baby closer to my chest, hearing her cries of fear, as I kept running.

The footfalls quieted after a while, I had lost them. I slowed to a stop and looked at my child's tearstained bright green eyes.

"Mommy has to send you away for a while sweetheart." I told her, wishing she could understand me.

I choked on a sob and watched as one of my own tears fell on her cheek, running down her ivory skin.

"I smell her." someone yelled.

I gasped and looked around before back at my baby.

"I love you my child." I told her before chanting **"**_Disappearance, a quick chance to flee, Send my child somewhere new, miles away._**"** I thought of my sisters home, all safe and sound, and then my baby was gone.

I stood there for a moment, before I was grabbed from behind. I felt disgust rise in me as the man who ruined my life stepped in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

I sighed as I stood in the living room looking at BOTH my parents. Charlie had threatened to call Renee about my zombie behavior, I didn't think he was serious, but obviously I was wrong.

It's been five months since the Cullen's left and I haven't done anything really. My schedule consist of waking up, school, making Charlie dinner, doing homework, and going to bed.

I tried to do things, to not be zombie like, but it turned out like me being a robot.

I still feel this hole in my chest, sometimes it hurts so much it's like a constant throb. Jacob had been making it better, but now he's avoiding me.

Ever since we went to that movie with Mike, I haven't seen him. He's supposed to be sick but I'm not sure if I believe it.

Renee brought me out of my thoughts.

"Charlie, could I speak to Bella alone for a while." She asked him.

"Sure. I was going fishing with Mark." he said standing up.

"All you ever do is fish." Renee mumbled but Charlie didn't hear.

I looked at her questioningly but she just put her finger up, wanting me to wait.

Renee and I sat in silence until Charlie got his things. He paused at the door.

"I'll be home around four Bells." he told me while I nodded.

When he was gone I turned to Renee. Her blue eyes shone with nervousness and excitement. I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." She said and took a deep breath "I'm not your mother." She announced and my mouth dropped.

My face showed emotion for the first time in a long time. It showed shock and disbelief.

"W-what?" I asked stuttering.

"You're my niece" She told me "and I'm a witch." she finished.

I jumped up and shook my head.

"Y-your crazy. Is this your way of trying to get me over the Cullen's?" I asked her with pain evident in my voice.

Before she could answer, I ran out of the room. I ran up the stairs and went to my room quickly before closing the door.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks for the first time in a while.

"Bella, please let me in." I heard Renee plead from the other side of my door.

I just sat down on my bed before bringing my knees to my chest. I felt myself closing off, I felt my emotions going back in check.

Just as I started to go back into my zombie state, my door slammed open by itself. Renee stood on the other side with her arms are her sides, she hadn't opened it.

I looked forward again, trying to control my emotions.

"Isabella, sweetheart, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm trying to tell you the truth, I promised myself I would wait until you were eighteen but then Edward hurt you and I didn't know when I should tell you but you need to know." Renee said as she sat down on the bed in front of my knees, the bed sunk down slightly.

"How did you open my door?" I asked with curiosity burning in my voice.

"I told you, I'm a witch." She said.

You can be calm about this Bella, I told myself. You dealt with vampires, this is nothing compared to that.

"Let's say I believe you." I said licking my lips "Who is my mother and why didn't Charlie stay so you both could tell me?" I asked her while looking down at my jean covered knees.

"Because" Renee started "my sister is your mother and Charlie is not your father. Bella" she took a deep breath "you're a hybrid of sorts. You are part vampire, shape shifter, and witch." she told me.

My vision got fuzzy, my breathing accelerated, and then blackness took over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around. I was laying on my bed with Renee above me.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you awake?" Renee questioned me.

"Yes." I croaked out.

I realized I had fainted. Then everything came back to me.

"Here, drink this." Renee told me as she handed me a glass of water.

I chugged half of it down before sitting the glass on the table by my bed.

"Tell me more." I demanded, trying not to be harsh.

"I want to tell you more but I can't why we're here. There are things I need to show you that can't happen here. Charlie" Renee hesitated "he doesn't know I'm a witch. He doesn't know about any of this." she told me.

"Then where can you tell me?" I asked her.

"I want you to come home with me, to phoenix." she told me wringing her hands nervously.

I thought it over quickly. I could go and learn more about this or I could stay here. I could stay here hoping that the Cullen's might come back, but knowing they won't, or I could move on with my life. HE did say he wanted me to move on.

"I'll go." I said and then it hit me "Does Phil know?" I asked her.

"Honey, Phil is a warlock. That's was really brought us together." she told me.

"He's a warlock?" I asked shocked while she nodded her head. "What about his baseball career and everything?" I asked her.

"Well you know he did play baseball but while we were in Florida he slipped and used his powers. We were almost exposed so he decided to stop playing." She told me sadly.

"Oh." I said.

I heard a car pull up outside, Charlie.

"How long was I out?" I asked Renee.

"You were out maybe half an hour." Renee said worriedly "I think Charlie decided to come home early since it's probably only around two." she stated.

"We have to tell him I'm leaving." I said sadly as I heard the front door open.

"Bells, Renee." he called as I heard the front door shut.

"Sweetheart, why don't you start packing and I'll talk to Charlie." she suggested seeing my hesitant expression.

I nodded before clearing my throat.

"When are we leaving?" I asked her.

"Today would be best." she told me as she headed for my door "If that's alright with you?" she asked me.

I just nodded and watched as she turned and left the room. I got a duffle bag and started packing my stuff.

**Renee P.O.V**

I went down the stairs and saw Charlie in the kitchen getting a beer from the fridge. I walked in and really looked at him.

He hadn't changed much, besides the few gray hairs. I remember leaving him, it hurt but I was tired of not using my powers.

I remembered how happy he was when he first saw Bella. He was so happy, he also thought it meant we would get back together.

I remember the heartbroken expression that crossed his face when I told him I wasn't coming back, that I just wanted him to know about Bella so she could visit.

"Renee?" Charlie asked me hesitantly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Charlie." I nodded to him "I need to talk to you about something." I told him.

"What?" he asked panicked "Is something wrong, is Bella ok?" he asked and headed for the stairs to Bella's room.

"Everything's fine Charlie. Bella just wanted to come live with me for a while." I lied.

Once I told her everything, they might never see each other again.

"I think it'll be a good idea and might help her get over the Cullen's." I lied again.

I didn't know if it would help. It might make it worse, I just don't know.

"She's leaving." he asked and that same heartbroken expression I saw years ago crossed his face.

"Charlie, this isn't permanent, she just wants to come back with me for a while." I told him.

Bella came down the stairs then with a duffle bag and backpack.

"Bells-" Charlie started but she cut him off.

"I want to go Ch-dad. Besides, moms right, it won't be permanent." she told him looking at the floor.

"If your sure?" he asked and she started nodding.

"I'm sure." she said.

"When are you leaving?" he asked staring at her bags.

I walked up to them then and answered.

"I thought it'd be best if we left today." I told him.

"Oh." he said looking at Bella with teary eyes "Well" he cleared his throat "Call me when you get there and" he cleared his throat again "I love you Bells." he said and hugged her.

I sighed. Charlie never was one to really show his emotions.

"It was nice seeing you Charlie." I told him and kissed his cheek.

A part of me would always love Charlie but I knew when I married him it probably wouldn't work out and it didn't.

"Bye dad." Bella said "I love you too." she told him as we headed outside to the rental car I had.

Charlie put her bags in the trunk and closed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

As we drove away from my house, Charlie's house, Renee turned to me.

"I want to do something and I want you to stay calm." she told me.

I nodded.

"Hold on to something." she told me before chanting something under her breath.

Before I had time to ask what she was doing, the world was spinning. I closed my eyes and grabbed on to the door and dash. I took calm even breaths.

"Bella." Renee said to me "It's over, you can open your eyes." she told me.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that we were…what the hell!

"How did we get here?" I asked slinging my door open and looking around.

We were outside Renee's house parked neatly in the driveway. I looked at Renee with wide eyes. She had gotten out of the car and made her way to me.

"I did a teleportation spell. Now" she said putting her arms around me "why don't we get your bags and then I'll tell you more about our family." she said.

I nodded and made my way to the trunk. Renee opened the trunk and I got my stuff. We went into the house and nothing much had changed.

"Renee." Phil said coming form the kitchen and grabbing Renee in a hug.

I didn't know what to call Renee now. I didn't know weather to call her mom or Renee.

Phil pulled back and kissed Renee on the lips before turning to me.

"I take it you told her." he said quietly to Renee.

"Well I haven't told her everything but I will now." she stated.

"Well" Phil said giving me a hug "I am going to make everyone some dinner. Why don't you go ahead and unpack." he said before going into the kitchen.

"He knows how to cook?" I asked puzzled.

"He couldn't do it before since it was a secret but he likes to cook with magic." she told me grabbing my arm and heading upstairs to my room.

It looked the same as when I left. My twin size bed had a fluffy sky blue blanket with white sheets and two sky blue pillows. The headboard was small and a dark colored wood.

The walls were a very light blue color and my window had a white curtain hanging over it. The walls were bare. My desk sat in the far right corner of my room, it was a dark colored wood that still had my laptop sitting on it. My black swivel desk chair sat pushed into the desk.

The matching dresser was on the left wall close to the door. There was a matching table sitting next to my bed on the side closer to me. My alarm clock was still there only it was unplugged.

The door to my closet was on the right wall. My closet wasn't that big but it was nice. The carpet was a dark blue that almost looked black.

I put my bags on my bed and turned to Renee.

"Will you tell me more now?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and took off a silver heart shaped locket with a silver chain. She walked over to me.

"I want you to see these pictures first. This locket was your mothers. It has a picture of her in one side and your father in the other." she told me as she handed it to me.

The locket had tiny vine designs running over the heart on the front. The back was smooth and flat. The chain was long, the locket would probable hang down to my chest. I pulled it open and saw two very beautiful people.

On the left side there was a woman and on the right side a man, who just happened to be a vampire.

The woman had ivory skin with long waist length curly black hair and blue-violet eyes. She had a button nose with blood red lips, they were shaped exactly like mine. The top was a little bigger then the bottom, just like mine. Her eyes were wide and doe like, they seemed to express nothing but innocence.

The man was definitely a vampire. He had the same pale skin and golden eyes as the Cullen's. He had black hair that was straight and went down to his chin. He was beautiful.

I didn't realized I was crying until a tear fell on my finger that was holding the locket. I looked up at Renee and saw her near tears. I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They died a long time ago Bella." Renee answered me.

I nodded my head and looked at them again.

"Why is it that I barely look them?" I asked.

"I had to put a spell on you, to change your appearance. It was for your protection. I could change you back now." she suggested.

"Not yet." I said "What were their names?" I asked.

Renee came and sat by me. She pointed at my mother first.

"She's my older sister by four years. Her name is Isobel Mary Higginbotham." she pointed to my father next "His names Joshua Jason Dove." she told me. "Bella, I have more pictures of them, wait here and I'll get them." she told me and got up.

I waited until she came back into the room with a photo album and a shoe box. She sat them down on the bed and then sat down herself.

The photo album was white with light pink roses on the cover and dark green vines around the edges. Renee took a deep breath before opening the book to my family.


End file.
